Surprise
by PeanutNoble
Summary: She snapped. She left the village and some kind stranger offered her assistance. She would be back one day and show to them all. Breaking hearts and making everyone jealous. Yet is she willing to love or just keep breaking men's hearts? I Do not own Naruto and never will
1. Enough

Hinata had always loved Naruto as long as she could remember. She even told him her feelings during the invasion of Pain. Even though she didn't get a response she still loved him. She was blinded by the unrequited love she had for him. Until one day she had enough, enough of everything. As the heir of the Hyuga clan, she was always branded weak, incompetent, worthless, a disgrace and foolish, always compared to her little sister and cousin. Her love for Naruto kept her going but when she had realized how she meant nothing to Naruto, to anyone.

She** snapped**. She wanted to please everyone but nothing seemed to please them.

Now it was her turn to satisfy herself. She wanted to show them that she was not weak and indeed powerful. She would show everyone who foolishly and stupidly judged her. She grabbed a knife and made a cut on her right palm, leaving a scar which symbolizes her promise of becoming stronger and to put herself before others.

The next day she went to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

She asked permission to leave Konoha and return when she felt the time was right. She would return back to the village.

"_Hinata, have you discussed this matter with your father?" the blonde grunted._

_Bowing Hinata said, "No, I'm already a disgrace in his eyes. Why would I even bother!? Please! Lady Hokage, grant my request" _

The Lady Hokage was shocked for it was the first time Hinata did not stutter. She sensed the seriousness and importance of the request from the tone of the Hyuga heiress.

"_Alright! I approve of your request. "I want you to accomplish whatever you want to achieve", said the blonde smirking. _

"_Hai! Arigato, Lady Hokage Tsunade-sama!" Hinata replied._

Then she went out of her office. Returning back to the mansion to gather her materials needed.


	2. Betrayed

Just then Naruto's body felt as if lightning has entered his body. When he saw Hinata had just performed a jutsu which electrocuted his body. Hinata couldn't take anymore of the insults. The rest of them stood in shock and in silence.

"What! You f*cking bastards, you thought sweet innocent Hinata would never do such a thing?! I guess you are wrong. Huh! I'll prove to you all! The next time we cross paths, you'll regret ever underestimating me! You bunch of pricks!" she said without even stuttering a single word.

Then she turn at Naruto icily glaring at him with deathly white tainted lavender eyes and said pointing, "You! Of all dare you?! I thought you were different from these low lives. But you are the lowest of them all. You damn arrogant bastard! Yes, I was once foolishly in love with you but I'm not head over heels in love with you anymore. I realized a scum like you isn't worth my time and feelings. You would regret when we meet again and our parts will be switch by then. Get that you bastard."

Before heading back to her home she strongly kicked Naruto and spat at the rest. She continued heading back. All seem awestruck at what happened. Especially Naruto, he felt as if his body was paralyzed due to Hinata's justsu plus the poisonous venom of Hinata's words that struck him which added more pain. The others felt and witnessed the pain and fury from the timid girl. All of them just stared as she walked away from them as she left.

"H-h-h-hi-naa-ta", Naruto muttered before his surroundings turned black and collapsed.

.


	3. Letter

**I will update the other chapters soon.**

* * *

Upon arriving home, she immediately prepared what she needed. She only prepared her weapons, a picture of her beloved mother and money she acquired from her previous missions. For, she did not have any other possessions even her clothes, for everything belonged to her clan. She waited until evening, when everyone in her clan had in an all black ninja outfit for the time was just right she leaped through the window and landing on the ground without making any sound. She also left a sealed red envelope that contained a letter.

(The letter that Hinata wrote)

_Whoever is reading this letter right now, I reassure you, I am gone and I am in a better place. Far from the insults and pity, if you think of tracking and finding me I have concealed my scent and my chakra so you won't be able to find me. And if you do try, I will not hesitate on attacking even to the point of killing. Don't worry, one day I'll come back but that will be the day that I have gotten stronger and powerful. Tell my bastard of a father, Hiashi to give thanks for making me this scornful and for ruining childhood. I don't want to be the Heiress of this stupid forsaken clan. Tell my "friends" that they will regret everything they've said and done to me. I'll prove everything wrong. Tell Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei thank you for being my true family, for making me feel wanted and supporting me to the very end. I will be back one day and prove that I'm not pathetic. _

Goodbye.

_-Hinata_

P.S_: I'm dropping the Hyuga name._

Hinata dashed off to the forests to begin her new life. Then morning came, Neji was doing his daily routine that included waking up Hinata. He knocked on her door there was no response.

Neji's P.O.V

It's time to wake up Hinata-sama . _"Hinata-sama, time to wake-up" I said while knocking on the door_. That's peculiar Hinata would usually answer or give a response. She must be really tired. _" Hinata-sama, you have to wake-up now. Lord Hiashi is waiting for us at breakfast." I said rather pissed._ She's not answering. I sense something's not right. _"Byakugan", I activated my bloodline._ As I can scan to the room, I could not find any chakra signature. As I barged in her room wondering if she's playing a joke on me. Scanning it again the room was totally empty. On the table, I saw the letter and read it. Hinata, my cousin couldn't tolerate anymore of the pain. I feel sad and infuriated for I have just started to become quite close and fond of her. She has finally snapped, my sweet and innocent cousin, has snapped.

Neji then proceeded to the dining room and gave the letter to Hiashi.

"_Hiashi-sama, a letter from Hinata-sama", said Neji as he handed over the letter._

Hiashi read the letter.

Hiashi P.O.V

I can't believe she has done this. I thought she was spineless and had no guts. So, she's defying me. Well then, I guess I'll wait for the day she returns. _"Thank You, Neji. You may go now", I said to Neji._ _Neji bowing head said to me, "Thank you, Hiashi-sama"._ Then Neji left the dining room and I pondered on the eventful things that would await in the future.


	4. Encounter

Hinata was finally free from all the heartache, pain, burden and pity. She was getting farther and farther away from the village. She was finally stopped in some unknown forest. Feeling tired, she started setting up camp for the night. Finally, she found a spot under a big tree. She warmed herself by the fire and sat there hugging her legs, planning and thinking about her future. She was in deep thought when she felt presence. By instinct she took out her kunai.

_Hinata said in an audible tone, "Who's there?"_

No one replied. She asked the question again. Feeling a little tense she activated her Byakugan. She sense that the presence was getting nearer and nearer. Then out of the shadows an old woman came out behind two trees. The woman had long gray hair and lavender eyes that reminded her of her deceased mother. Her face was kind yet full wisdom and knowledge. She wouldn't let her guard down just yet.

"_Who are you?" she asked the old woman._

_The old woman smiled and replied, "My child I'm sorry for startling you. My name is Yuu Hikaru. I am the mother of Hitomi, your deceased mother."_

Hinata was shocked by the sudden revelation.

_She answered back, "That means to say you're my Gra-nnd-ma?_"

Hikaru simply nodded. Tears filled Hinata's eyes. She fell on her knees and started to cry.

"Why is the world so cruel to me?" she silently asked herself.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Hikaru smiling at her. Hikaru immediately hugged Hinata.

Then she said to Hinata in a voice filled with compassion and kindness yet there was still seriousness, _"My sweet, sweet child. Just cry all your tears out. I'm sorry for just showing up now after all these years. You must have been very lonely since my poor daughter died. I would have gladly taken you and your sister in but your father forbade me to visit you. They wanted you to be emotionless just like them. But I guess you, my darling grandchild, are different from the rest of them. It seems to me that your father has compared you with your sister, Hanabi, since she is not with you. My child seeing the pain in your eyes, you had enough of everything. They underestimated you, Hinata because of the emotions that you showed. My dear granddaughter, you are not weak or pathetic as you think you are. You are stronger than you or the others think. If you allow, I shall be the one to train and teach you the way and secrets of my clan. I mean our clan, Hinata-chan. Now, what do you say and prove to the others that you are much stronger than they think? Maybe, even more?"_

Hinata was awestruck by everything she had just heard. It took her a minute to internalize everything.

" _Hai, Hikaru-san!" bowing her head she said._

Hikaru was very pleased with Hinata's answer. She was very happy to finally meet with her granddaughter and the response she was getting from her. How she felt disgusted for the people who underestimated another person especially her granddaughter. She despised them who branded Hinata weak and timid not worthy of being part of the Main branch of that damn Hyuga clan. She made a promise to herself that she would unleash the true power of her granddaughter.

"_By the way dear, call me Grandma or Baa-baa", Hikaru said with a smile._

Hinata nodded. Then Hikaru made some hand signs which transported them to her home.

**Hikaru-light or radiance**

**Yuu-superior or higher**

**Hitomi-beautiful virtue**


	5. Training

After 5 years of extensive ninja and medical training.

_Hikaru said, "I have taught you well Hinata. You have even surpassed me and the rest of the Yuu Clan. I am very proud of you and so is the rest of the clan. I guess the time has finally come."_

"_What do you mean Baa-Baa-chan?" said Hinata wiping her forehead for she had just finished her morning training._

"What I meant to say is, it's finally time for you to return and make an entrance. You should get assessed on your ninja rank. Remember, you are always welcome here with open arms. If that damn Hiashi still insults you just show him your true capabilities right away, without hesitation. Don't forget to come back and visit me and the rest of us." Hikaru said while placing a kiss on Hinata's forehead.

Hinata replied with tears of joy in her eyes, "Baa-baa-chan, Thank you for everything. I will. Take good care of yourself and the clan."

Then she hugged her grandma and said her goodbyes to the rest of her mother's clan before she departed.

"Hinata, Wait! Since, you don't want to stay at your old place. Here's the key to our clan's place in Konoha." said Isamu, one of Hinata's cousins.

"Arigatou, Isamu-kun. Take care of Baa-baa and try not to annoy her, okay!?" she said.

Then she started heading to Konoha when the sun was setting. Then her mother's clan called out her name and waved goodbye as Hinata disappeared between the two trees.

"_My daughter, I have seen that Hinata is promising than any of the Yuu or Hyuga clan combine. She has a beautiful heart and not only that she is wise. She will be able to unleash her true potentials." Hikaru mentally said to herself._


	6. Arrival

Hinata finally arrived at Konoha she immediately went to the Hokage's office.

At the Hokage's office…

Lady Tsunade heard a knock from her door. "Come in", she said.

Lady Tsunade P.O.V

_Who could be disturbing me at the middle of the day? _When suddenly a familiar voice came to me and presented something before my eyes. I could not believe standing in front of me was Hinata. I can sense she has a powerful aura and chakra essence flowing from her. She has become very beautiful and I can see she's confident in her body now too not hiding in baggy clothing. She asked me to assess her and her abilities to determine what ninja rank she belonged. She handed me a scroll. I was shocked because it was sealed with my former mentor's clan seal and not only that Hinata has learned all the sacred jutsus of the Yuu clan hence she is able to control all the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. She has extracted and tame several powerful demons as part of her training. I must send this information at once to the ninja council. I looked up to her and said to Hinata, "Did you really do all of this?".

Hinata P.O.V

I could tell as I entered the office of Lady Hokage something unexpected might happen. As I handed in the letter, Lady Tsunade's face was in shock.

Flashback

"Hinata, give this scroll to your Hokage. It will aid you and help you. This is a special scroll. Your Hokage would know what to do with it.", Hikaru said with a gleam in her eyes.


	7. Promotion

Hinata's P.O.V

"Hyuga Hinata, the council and I have decided to promote you to jounin due to the special training you have undergone from the most revered and powerful ninja clan. Learning sacred and ancient jutsus, extracting and taming demons not only that you have attained the highest of medical ninjutsu. You have even surpassed Sakura in a limited amount of time . You have almost attained the level of my abilities as a medical ninja. Mastering and controlling the 5 elements of nature namely: water, wind, fire, lightning and earth." Lady Tsunade said to me.

"Me a jounin?!" as I mentally shouted at myself and I guess, I said it allowed due to the faces of the council and Tsunade-sama. "Hokage-sama and the council, I am truly grateful for the decision but don't you need proof?"

"Hinata , the scroll you just gave to me was enough proof. It contained a jutsu that recorded all the events that happened during these past years. The council and I were truly impressed. Thus we have made our decision and agreed that you, Hinata, deserve to be a jounin of Konohagakure." Lady Tsunade said as she drank a bottle of sake. "Anymore questions Hinata? Because I'm a very busy woman, now go and be proud that you were promoted to be a jounin. Let all those damn bastards who looked who looked down upon you regret for what they did."

I smile and simply nodded. I went outside the office after I thanked the Hokage and council for their decision.

End of P.O.V

Hinata started heading out to her place. She was wearing a black cloak so she won't gain attention from the people. Not yet that is. On her way, she Naruto and the rest were eating ramen at Ichiraku's stall. They saw her passed by. They didn't directly identify her yet due to the cloak she was wearing. She passed them and glanced at them but her face was covered by the cloak, then she continued heading on her way. As she passed them, they noticed a familiar aura and chakra signature but eerie in such a way. A sudden pang of guilt and regret suddenly surfaced up. They fell silent not even knowing the reason.


	8. Loyalty

**I would like to thank Kojo208 for the support of my story. **

** Kojo208- can you help me with the pairing?**

* * *

At the Hyuga mansion…

Hiashi was drinking tea with Hanabi and Neji at the tea room. He was observing the weather that day as usual, since Hinata had left them. He felt something odd and strange about it today. He felt something odd and strange.

Calmly Hiashi stated, "The atmosphere and density of the air has change, so has the pattern of the wind flow. The weather is truly different today and it hasn't change since she left the place."

Hanabi and Neji almost chocked on their tea they were drinking. There was nothing with the weather for both of them. It seems for the both of them it was the usual normal weather it has been for the last five years.

Hanabi replied, "Otou-sama, as you say so but for me there is nothing wrong or different about the weather today."

"It is true Hiashi-sama there is nothing wrong", Neji stated.

But Hiashi was certain about his statement. As he analyze, the wind pattern was slightly strong but it's pattern and flow was hectic in its flowing motion. The birds are much nosier today. He also meant that the winds of fate has stirred. He had sense a great surprise that awaits all of them. He felt there was tension and uneasiness between his two companions.

Then he said to Hanabi and Neji to ease their senses, "You are right. I think I'm just spacing out a bit".

His idea worked. His companions have eased. But still, Hiashi had contemplated that a great surprise awaits everyone and this is the day that marks it. Nobody knew that Hinata had arrived at the village that day and has gotten stronger than anyone has expected.

Hinata had arrived at the gates of Konoha. The clouds were dark and gray. Then it started to rain. She was wearing a long black cloak that even covered her face. The guards of the gate asked her to halt but she continued walking. They called out to her but she ignored the gatekeepers. They started to grow hostile and prepared to attack her. But Hinata just raised her left hand showing a pass that was authorized by Lady Hokage.

She silently continued walking passing by the empty streets of the village. Hinata had finally found her new place. It didn't look much on the outside but when she went inside it was huge. It was bigger than the Hyuga mansion itself. It was decorated in such a beautiful manner. Suddenly several servants greeted her. She wondered to herself why this house looked so broken down and small in the outside but inside it was grand and magnificent as can be. Then a servant with red hair that was in a bob and was wearing a pair of glasses, suddenly spoke up to help the confused Hinata.

"My lady I am Nobuko. I am the Head Servant of this house. I know this place does not look much on the outside and you wonder why. It is because of Hikaru-sama does not want the Yuu clan's abode in Konoha to be noticed by the rest of the outside world. It was since your mother's death. Also, there would be no one to head this house. Since the Yuu clan has lived in a place where only the members could find and us. The mansion has been casted with a special jutsu that confines appearances from the outside but still protects the mansion from the outside. I now guess you are wondering about our existence. We have been serving the Yuu-clans for generations."

By the looks of Hinata's face it was quite obvious she was shocked with their statement. Hinata said, "You mean to say that you-you hav-vvvv-eee be-ee-n…" Hinata was about to finish her statement when Nobuku cut her off.

"We've been serving the Yuu-clan since the rise of the nations of the shinobi world. We are immortals bounded by our promise and gratitude to the Yuu-clan. We have waited for you, Lady Hinata for quite a long time. We have waited since the day you were born for your arrival to lead this part of the clan to be known once again in this village." Nobuku said then bowed her head as sign of respect and reverence to Hinata.

"I understand and I thank you. I did not know this was awaiting for me. I'm quite surprised with these sudden revelations. Knowing Granny and the rest of my mother's family was quite a surprised but a blessing as well. I'm sorry if you have waited so long for my arrival. I will gladly and willingly head this branch of the Yuu-clan in Konoha. But I am asking for all your help." Hinata said as she bowed her head even much lower than Nobuku's.

"HAI!" every servant answered without a hint of hesitation.

Tears were forming in Hinata's eyes as the answer proved that everyone had accepted her.

"Thank you everyone and it's nice to meet you all" she said.

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered. They have waited so long. They can finally have a purpose and serve once again. They were very happy also knowing that their new mistress was kind and very appealing as well.

"My lady, would you wish to finally reveal this place to the village?"- Nobuku said.

"No, not yet. I believe it is still too early. Nobuku-chan and everyone else, please call me Hinata." –said Hinata in a cheery tone.

"As you wish, Hinata-sama."-Nobuku said.

"Hai,mistress!"- The rest of the servants said with enthusiasm.

Hinata mentally face palmed herself. She just smiled to them and said, "My friends, let me prepare dinner for you as a sign of my gratitude. Please do not enter the kitchen or the dining hall for I will be the one to prepare dinner."

They were not surprised since they knew humility was one of a billion traits why they love, admire and revere serving the Yuu-clan. They were truly grateful and at first they hesitated but Hinata simply insisted so they had no other option but to obey their new mistress. They loved her already. They were very happy to meet the new mistress of the Yuu-clan of Konoha.

Hinata made a scrumptous feast by herself. Everyone was impress by the cooking skills their mistress possessed. She even ate with them and joyfully conversed with them as if they have known each other for years. After dinner was finished and Hinata had finally retired to her room, the servants were talking with each other.

"Lady Hinata sure is something. She has great cooking skills", said a female servant.

"Yes, she is quite a dear. Not to mention very beautiful too. Any man would want her. I heard people underestimated and ignored her before she started training under Hikaru-sama", another female servant said.

"They mistreated her!? How could they?! Lady Hinata is an angel" said another servant.

"I'm afraid so. But since she trained with Hikaru-sama she has gotten a lot stronger but it was always within Hinata-sama . She even surpassed her deceased mother's abilities", another servant responded.

"Yes, you are right. We will serve and protect Lady Hinata. We will be loyal to her and respect her every decision. We will not question her authority. As bounded by our promise to the Yuu-clan. We will fulfill our duty to the Yuu-clan to the end", Nobuku said cutting their little conversation.

Everyone stopped for a while and stared at Nobuku's sudden appearance.

"Yes, Nobuku-chan we intend to do that with our hearts and souls", everyone answered with pure sincerity.

"Now, everyone stop the chitchat. Hurry up and get back to work", Nobuku said sternly.

Everyone went immediately back to their work.


	9. Appearance

**qpenelope-I for the support.**

**Kojo208-No problem. I'm going to keep updating. Thank You for the reviews.**

* * *

Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were on their way to the dojo to do their daily training. When they reached the dojo, it was quiet and very dark. Something felt strange but yet they can't sense anything. They activated their Byakugan but as they scan the area it was empty and no chakra signature was felt.

Hiashi switched the lights on when a kunai suddenly came flying and almost hitting Hiashi's hand but missed by a couple of centimeters. Neji and Hanabi were startled. Suddenly they heard a low chuckle.

"Well, Hello! Family. It's been quite some time since I've been away, hasn't it?" a bitter voice said.

The three Hyugas became suddenly pale, paler than usual. There was sweat profusely dripping from their faces. They knew that voice belong to none other than her. They were scanning the area and there on the dojo's window was none other than, Hinata.

They couldn't believe their eyes it was Hinata. Shy and weak Hinata has finally shown up after all these years."

"After all these years, Hinata has shown up out of the blue. She looks well but there's something different about her. Wait! Why didn't I sensed her chakra signature or even felt a slight presence. Even with the use of my Byakugan. And, what the HELL IS SHE WEARING!?" mentally Neji said to himself.

Hinata wasn't wearing her baggy clothes anymore. She was wearing black tight ninja pants that showed off her nice figure and a hanging top which revealed her perfectly flat and toned stomach. Her long midnight blue hair was in a high ponytail. Lastly, over her top she was wearing a black leather jacket. It was clear that she wasn't shy anymore. She exuded confidence.

Hinata turned and faced them with a smirk. "I see everybody's well. Now, I bet your wondering why didn't you sense me or even felt my aura. Well as promised to everyone I would return, didn't I?" she said.

"H-hh-oo-ww did you manage to enter the mansion", asked Hiashi shakily.

"Oh! Otou-sama, I'm glad to see you again. It was very easy passing through those guards", mockingly Hinata said.

"How dare you show up here uninvited you weak and pathetic girl?!" infuriated Hiashi said.

Hinata just chuckled. Not caring what her father said.

"You dare ignore me!" said Hiashi.

"Otou-sama/ Hiashi-sama" exclaimed both Neji and Hanabi at the same time.

Hiashi dashed forward and started engaging an attack on Hinata. He hit Hinata and sent her flying to the wall. There was dust scattered all over. He stood up and wiped his hands to remove the excess dust. Then a laugh was heard from the room. It was Hinata who was standing looking as if nothing happened to her.

"Otou-sama, do you think that weak attack could hurt me? And by the way that was a shadow clone of mine. Now it's my turn." Hinata said with a wicked smile on her face.

She just blinked her eyes and Hiashi was coughing up blood.

Hanabi and Neji was speechless for they saw that Hiashi was on the floor unconscious.

"She just blinked her eyes and Otou-sama's on the floor." Hanabi mentally said to herself.

"Father, I hope you're not disappointed with my attack. I'm sorry, I went easy on you." Hinata said.

Then she turned around and looked at Neji.

Then Neji spoke in his normal cold tone, "It's good to see you again, cousin. I see you've returned to the village? Have you let your sudden presence be known to our friends?"

Hinata replied with her arms crossed, "Hello cousin, you haven't change one bit. Well about that, can you keep that a surprise?"

Neji was silent.

"I guess that silence means yes. I want to surprise our "friends", she said mockingly especially the word friends. Then she turned to Hanabi and flashed her a wicked smile.

"Hello Hanabi, uhmmm you look quite well and I see you have inherited the clan's signature emotionless face"

Hanabi just looked down.

"What's the matter little sister? Why are you acting strange around your weak big sister or are you still acting high and mighty, just like father?" said Hinata mockingly looking at her unconscious father on the floor.

Hanabi was shocked. She did not believe that Hinata could say those things. She definitely was trembling in fear. Hinata had instilled fear in her not only herself but to Hiashi and Neji as well.

"I'll be going now. If anyone of you tells about my presence. I will destroy all of you with my little pinky. It will be quick, easy and bloody" said Hinata darkly with a dark aura that surrounds her.

Both, Neji and Hanabi were utterly stunned by those words Hinata had just said.

Hiashi who was now waking up from his conscious state spoke up, "I fear for the worst. She has finally returned after all these years. She has definitely changed. Now, her heart has been enclosed with bitterness and hatred towards the people whom she had used to call companions." Hiashi started coughing up blood.

"Father", Hanabi said in a worried tone.

Hiashi just waved his hand signaling he was alright in a way. Then he continued speaking while sitting up with his legs crossed and eyes shut, "She is immensely radiating with power. That she has even surpassed my abilities. It is definitely wise to listen to her we don't want to enrage her."

This sent shivers to Hanabi's spine. While it made Neji speechless, he was at awe at the sudden change of his cousin. He was worried because he never imagined his sweet, warm, soft-spoken, shy and timid cousin would turn into the complete opposite of herself. He realized her heart has completely froze with bitterness and hate. It was Hiashi's fault. No, it was everyone who underestimated her that included himself. He regretted ever underestimating her it wasn't right. Before she went away to train, we were getting to be quite close.


	10. I'm back

The sun had already set. Today was the 3rd anniversary of the complete reconstruction and restoration of the leaf village. Naruto and the gang were having a party later to celebrate. They venue was at Ichiraku's restaurant where they rented the party room. Everyone had a task in the party. Naruto was the one in charge of looking for the place. Sakura, Choji and Ino were responsible for the food. Sai and Shikamaru were responsible for the decorations. The lights and equipments were placed on Kiba and Shino. Tenten and Lee were in charge of the invitations. Neji and Sasuke were in charge of the music. Drinks were donated by Lady Tsunade.

"_**It's time to turn up the beat. Let's dance off to our bodies' heat. Ready or not a surprise will show. Your little minds will all be a blow."**_

Naruto and the gang were all there. The Kazekage and his siblings were even at the party. Sasuke, Itachi and the Akatsuki just entered throught the music played by Sasuke was really cool. It was very hypnotizing. Naruto was flirting with Sakura. Ino was snuggling with Sai. Lee and Gai-sensei was having a drinking contest with Tsunade-sama. Kurenai was busily chatting with Kakashi and Asuma. The others were dancing on the dance floor. Neji on the other hand sat in a corner, not interacting with anyone, he was quiet and stoic but his face shows an amount of distress.

Naruto was happening to pass by him and sense that something was wrong with his friend.

"Yo! Neji, you seem awfully quiet than usual. Is something the matter?" asked Naruto.

Neji just shook his head to signal that there was nothing wrong with him.

"_Neji's just being Neji", Naruto thought to himself._

"Okay then" Naruto said and left.

Everyone was having a blast. When suddenly the lights went out.

"Shit! What happened to the lights?!" asked Kiba pissed.

"Troublesome. I guess a circuit broke. I'll go and ask the manager to switch it on" said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was about to leave the room when suddenly there was a spotlight shinning up on stage.

"That's odd", Sakura said.

Everyone was staring at the stage. Then the lights went out again. Then music started playing. The spotlight was shone at the same spot but this time a woman was sitting on a high stool with her legs crossed and she was looking down. She was holding a microphone then she stood up and started singing.

She was wearing black leather jeans that clearly showed the perfect figure every woman in the world wants. A white body bandage top that emphasize the size of her breast and which also showed off her flat stomach. She was wearing a black fedora which her hair was tucked inside it. She had red hot lipstick on her lips while using a pair of black stilettos on her feet. Also, she wore a silver mask.

All the men were staring at the hot beautiful mystery girl. Even the females couldn't help but feel insecure.

When she started singing, her voice was mesmerizing like of an angel's. The woman was done singing now.. The atmosphere suddenly became tensed. Only Tsunade was clapping her applauding while happily drinking her sake.

"Splendid! Splendid! That was quite an entrance this brat is showing", Tsunade mentally said to herself as she drank her sake while applauding really loud.

The others were still intently looking at the stage. Trying to internalize the events happening. The woman went near Tsunade and accepted the drink offered by Tsunade. Naruto suddenly stood up and demanded, "Who the hell are you?! You're messing with the wrong crowd if you're planning anything stupid, Lady!"

The woman suddenly started laughing and suddenly stood up from her seat. In a blink of an eye she was gone from her seat and was sitting on the edge of the stage. Everyone was on guard now.

The woman softly chuckled and menacingly said, "I see everyone is doing well."

Lo and behold the woman was suddenly at a corner table with a drink in her hand. They were shocked for they did not sense her chakra when she moved. Everyone was quite confused even Shikamaru, the genius of the bunch.

"I feel so sad all of you are confused. Let me ease all of your problems." Then the woman took off her single mask revealing a pair of pale lilac colored eyes and she also took off her fedora letting her midnight hair cascade down softly. "Remember me?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and a sexy smirk forming on her lips.

The room was suddenly very silent. Everyone was stunned at the turn of events. They just realized that the mystery woman was Hinata. Sweet and shy Hinata who has disappeared years ago has returned back to the village.

"Hinata-chan is that really you?" asked a surprised Sakura.

Hinata answered back and pretending to stutter, "Yy-yyee-sss".

The group was now feeling relieve since Hinata still stuttered. Then Hinata burst out laughing and said, "You fell for my little trick. How pathetic do you think I am, returning back to the village stuttering like a fool?"

The room was filled with so much tension that Ino decided to break the ice.

"Hinata-chan, good to see you after all these years. My you've change and may I say you look quite well and different. How rude of us? You should stay and enjoy the party with us."said Ino with a forced smile on her face.

"I would love to stay and chat but I've got business to attend. Also, I've stirred up the party quite enough."Hinata said as she stood up from her seat.

Then she headed towards the exit with a glass of wine in her hand. Naruto was seated near the exit still internalizing the events that just happened with his mouth opened wide. Hinata went near to Naruto's face and she cupped her fingers under Naruto's chin and sexily said, "Better not want flies to get in." Then she used her fingers to close Naruto's mouth. Naruto's face suddenly become bright red. Hinata then handed her drink to him and left the place.

At the other side of the club in two different tables, were the people who weren't much affected by Hinata's sudden presence. On the first table was Temari,Kankuro, the Uchiha brother's teammates, Shizune and Lady Tsunade. The other table is where Konoha's most eligble bachelors were seated specifically Itachi Uchiha who was wearing a plain white V-neck shirt over it was a green jacket and a pair of light brown skinny jeans for men, Sasuke Uchiha who was sipping tomato juice wearing a loose black shirt with a dog tag chain, Kakashi who was wearing light pink sleeves and a pair of dark blue pants who was happily reading his Icha-Icha magazine and lastly the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara who was wearing a Maroon shirt and denim pants.

The four bachelors couldn't help but recall the events that just happened. They agreed that the ex-Hyuga heiress has returned quite daring. Not hiding any of her beautiful assets in baggy clothing.

**Flashback**

"_The mystery woman has suddenly disappeared from the stage."said Itachi._

"_She's over there on that table with Tsunade-sama."Gaara said._

"_Hn" Sasuke's usual response._

_The mystery woman finally revaled herself .She took off her fedora revealing long blue-black hair. Then took off her mask revealing a pair of beautiful pale lilac eyes. It was Hinata. Hinata has finally returned back to the village. They were shocked by her sudden transformation. The four bachelors agreed that the past few years have been good to Hinata. They nod in agreement and a blush crept through their faces._

"_Hmmm….It seems the Lady Hinata has gotten over her shyness." Kakashi said putting his magazine down._

"_It seem's like it Kakashi-sensei."said Sasuke._

"_She has finally came back and I'm sensing she's much stronger than ever before."said Gaara._

"_I guess so. I couldn't even sense her chakra signature. Even with my Sharingan."said Itachi._

_Then they saw Hinata was so close to Naruto's face. They felt a pang of jealousy but didn't know why. They wanted to be in Naruto's place. It was the first time that they felt something like this. Then Hinata left the bar. Leaving everyone in shocked but left the four bachelors wondering._

**End Of Flashback**

"Well, that was quite a situation, Ain't it?" said Kakashi.

Gaara and Sasuke just nodded their heads.

"I would like to have another drink please" Itachi said to the waitress.


	11. Boy encounter part 1

**I would like to thank the people who gave reviews. :)**

**Now I am in a fickle who would Hinata end up with.**

**Special thanks to Kojo208 and qpenelope.**

* * *

During the last three months, after the incident Hinata decided to prepare the Grand Acknowledgement Ceremony of the Yuu clan in Konoha. Also, she was preparing to be Anbu under the training of her very own Grandma Hikari and Nobuko, head servant, who taught and help her perfect all the ancient jutsus.

In a limited amount of time, she has mastered and perfected all of her training. Surpassing Tsunade's skill. But she was taught not to show off her true potential for it would cause utter mayhem thus cause the Yuu clan to hide again. The Yuu clan are peaceful people but they are oldest and strongest clan of the whole Shinobi world. They just did not like chaos and mayhem thus concealing their true identities with the aid from their special connections. Since Hinata had returned backed to them. They decided to let the Yuu clan be recognize once again. That they are still mighty and powerful as ever. Since Hinata is from Konoha, they decided it would be the ideal place.

It was a warm and sunny day. Hinata was peacefully reading a book under a big tree near the lake. She was wearing her baggy clothes because she felt really comfortable wearing them. Then she felt a sudden presence so immediately clutch her kunai knife in her pocket. She then calmly spoke up "Whoever you are, I can sense you are here. If you want a fight I'll be glad to give you one."

A male figure suddenly appeared. He had black spiky hair and a pair of dark obsidian eyes. It was Uchiha Sasuke. He was wearing his usual ninja outfit.

"Woah2x. I'm sorry to startle you. I was hiding from those pesky fangirls."said Sasuke with his hands up signaling he meant no harm or would want to fight Hinata.

"Oh it's you. I should be the one who should be apologizing Uchiha-san."replied Hinata.

"It's okay Hyuga-san. No need to be so formal. Call me Sasuke."said Sasuke who held out his hand to Hinata.

Hinata gladly shook the hand but reply with a monotonic tone, "Sure thing Sasuke-kun but please I am not in anyways associated anymore with those pathetic Hyugas."

Sasuke was still holding Hinata's hand. He didn't notice. He was so enticed by Hinata.

"Damn her hand is so soft. She definitely has change. Up close she looks like an angel fallen from the heavens." Sasuke mentally said to himself.

He was lost in thought as he was staring at Hinata.

"Ehem. Sasuke-kun are you alright? You've been holding my hand for quite some time now. I think you were phasing out a bit."Hinata suddenly said with a blush on her face.

Sasuke then immediately let her hand go. A blush was apparent on his face realizing for what he just did.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan."scratching his head Sasuke said.

Hinata just giggled.

"Well, look at the time. I'll be going ahead of you Hinata. Itachi must be looking for me." Sasuke said lying and pretending to look at his wrist, pretending to care about the time.

Hinata just smiled at him and nodded her head. She then continued to read her book.

Sasuke P.O.V

"What the hell was that? I was acting weird around Hinata. I the great Sasuke blushed and felt weak around the knees. Speaking of Hinata, she definitely change. Her hands so soft. Oh and how she giggled and said my name so adorable. She is an angel. I can't believe she sensed me so quickly. I was even concealing my chakra. I guess she has become stronger and kept her word. She made me Uchiha Sasuke act like an idiot. I don't know this feeling when I'm around her. I feel kind of spaced out when I'm near her. I feel blissful all of a sudden and I like it." Sasuke said to himself who was in deep thought.

End of P.O.V

"That was little odd seeing Sasuke-kun act like that. It was definitely new to me that Sasuke-kun isn't as platonic before. I wonder why? He even smiled at me."said Hinata to herself.

She was now recalling the events that just happened. How Sasuke was really cool around. The way he smiled at her. His smile it was gorgeous. No words could describe his smile. Hinata blushed because of her sudden thoughts of Sasuke.

"What are you thinking Hinata ol' girl. Get yourself together concentrate on the events coming ahead." Hinata said her to self.

Then she heard a funny noise coming out from her stomach.

"Guess I might be hungry. I'll go and grab something to eat on the way home. "Hinata thought.

She stood up, grabbed her book and began heading to a place where could get a bite to eat. She was walking towards the center of town. She suddenly saw Ichiraku's Ramen. She decided to eat there.

"Hello. What would you like to order?" cheerfully asked a female with brown hair wearing a white uniform with a white bandanna on her head to hold back her hair.

"Good afternoon Ayame-san, I would like to order some Miso Ramen." Hinata replied.

Ayame was shocked, how did this woman who like quite familiar knew her name. It seems if she knew her from somewhere. She then told her father what the woman with blue-black hair. A few minutes later she came back with Hinata's order.

"Here you go miss."said Ayame placing the food on the table.

"Thank you Ayame-san",replied Hinata.

Ayame couldn't help herself but asked Hinata.

"Miss, how do you know my name? You seem awfully familiar. Have we met somewhere before?" asked Ayame out of curiosity.

Hinata let out a soft chuckle.

"Ayame-san. Have you forgotten about me already? I know it's been years since we last seen each other. Hasn't it? It's me Hinata" replied Hinata.

Ayame was mind-blown. It was Hyuga Hinata. The Hyuga Hinata. She's finally back to Konoha. It's been years since she last saw Hinata. She was shocked Hinata didn't stutter anymore and she was more confident now. She looks quite different too. She was far more beautiful than any woman in the village. Ayame mentally thought to herself.

"Ahhh. Hyuga -san. It's good to see you once again after quite a few years. " Ayame said.

Hinata really hated it when people affiliate her with that pathetic Hyuga clan. But she calmly remained her composure and replied "It's good to see you too. Please just call me Hinata, just Hinata. I've cut all my ties with the Hyuga. I am no longer part of the Hyuga clan Ayame-san."looking at Ayame with a placid smile on her face.

It sent shivers to Ayame's spine. She then nodded her head and said "Okay, Hinata-san. It's good to know you're back in Konoha."

Hinata just nodded her head. Ayame holding the tray turned around and went to the kitchen waving her hand at Hinata. Letting Hinata eat in peace


	12. Boy encounter part 2

**I will never own Naruto because if I did there would be so many crack pairing ^U^**

* * *

Hinata finally arrived at the Yuu clan's mansion. She was greeted by several serants. Suddenly she remembered she had training with Nobuku a while ago. Suddenly she felt a dark aura it was Nobuku.

"Lady Hinata, where have you been? You missed your training with me."Nobuko sternly said.

Hinata sweat dropped at the stern face of Nobuku.

"HINAAATTTA!"a voice filled with energy. Hinata turned to her right and saw her lively grandmother coming this way. She was immediately tackled by her grandma with a gigantic bear hug.

"Hinata,you silly girl. Where have you been? Nobuku-san was being bossy to me telling me that I should eat more vegetables." Hikaru said to Hinata.

Both Hinata and Nobuku sweat dropped from the situation.

Hinata reassuringly replied to her grandma, "Obaa-san, I'm sure Nobuko-chan wants you to be healthy. You've been eating too much sweets."

"Even my granddaughter is maltreating me."Hikaru said while pretending to be depressed.

Then suddenly she smirkingly said to Hinata, "Now tell me my darling granddaughter. Where have you been? Where you with someone? Hmmmm."

Hinata just stared at her grandma with a blank expression. She didn't know what to answer.

"Ehem" Nobuku said cutting in their conversion.

Hinata felt rrelief when Nobuku interrupted in their conversation.

"Nobuko-san, Gomenai. I'm sorry for missing the training earlier. Can we still train now?" she asked the female in front of her wearing circular glasses.

"Lady Hinata it's okay. We were just going to train your chakra control. But I have a task for you to make up for the training session you missed.

"Hai. What should I do?" Hinata replied.

" You have to study up on being a good hostess for the upcoming event of the Yuu clan. I know that you've improve since you trained with Hikaru-sama .You are the head of the Yuu-clan in Konoha. I know that you dislike the presence of some of your former comrades."said Nobuko while adjusting her glasses with a gleam apparent at the sides.

"I understand Nobuko-chan." Hinata replied.

With that Hinata made some hand signs and transported herself to Konoha's library.

**At the library…**

A certain red head was taking his free time reading scrolls. He was wearing his usual outfit. He decided to stay at the library while his two siblings were enjoying themselves in Konoha. He had already checked up on Baki who was left in charge of Suna while he was at Konoha.

He decide to return the scroll to its proper place. He was spacing out not looking his way when he suddenly bump into someone. A bunch of books fell to the ground. He scratched his head and looked up. The person he bumped into was no other than Hyuga Hinata.

When she looked up she saw a hand reaching out to her. She took the hand which help her stood up. The hand belong to no other than the Kazekage. Hinata didn't know who the hand belonged to at first for she was looking at the ground.

"Gomenesai for bumping into you. I didn't see you there because of these books."she said. As Hinata looked up she realized it was the handsome Kazekage, Gaara.

"Kazakage-sama I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."she said with a faint blush on her face.

"It's quite alright. I should be the one apologizing for I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."he said.

Hinata just nodded her head and began picking the books on the floor. Gaara immediately went down and help her.

"Kazekage-sama, it's quite alright. You don't need to help. I can manage."said Hinata.

Gaara replied softly "Please just call me Gaara. And it would be my pleasure to help you after all where friends. Right? Uhhmmm..What should I call since you've denounced yourself from the Hyuga clan?

Hinata was happy at least someone didn't associate her with her old pathetic clan.

"Yes you are one of the few people whom I associate of being friends with, even though we weren't really close but you and your family took really good care of me when I had missions in Suna before I left Konoha to train. You can call me Hinata."she said without even stuttering a single word. Showing how she has change throughout the years.

Gaara knew all along that Hinata was strong. He had always believed in her true potential. Not only him but also Temari and Kankuro. They were one of the few that did not judge her. Gaara had always was pleased with Hinata whenever she was assigned to Suna for a mission.

"I'm see you have grown out of your stutter Hinata-chan." He said to her as he stood up and helped Hinata carry her books.

Hinata blushed and simply nodded.

"How have you been Gaara-kun? It's been years since we've last seen each other. How are Temari and Kankuro?" she asked.

"Yes, it's been quite a while. I'm doing fine. Except for the paperwork. Good thing Baki is watching Suna and doing the paperwork while were gone. Well, Temari is still violent as ever. Kankuro is still a perv."

Hinata couldn't resist but giggle at the statement. When Hinata giggled Gaara couldn't help but blushed. She was so beautiful. The way she giggled made him feel so at ease. He was spacing out again.

Hinata was carrying half of the books while Gaara carried the other half. Hinata stopped by another shelf to pick up another book she needed. Gaara was just following her around. The book was on top of the shelf. It was hard to pull. She pulled hard as she can and "plop" the book came out but she pulled to hard and fell to the ground.

"Crash" She was on top of Gaara. Their faces were a few centimeters apart. Hinata immediately stood up and pulled Gaara. Their faces were very red.

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun. I'm very sorry." She said her face still red.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. No harm done." He said he was also blushing profusely.

"Are you sure. You're not hurt Gaara-kun? These books are really causing me trouble. I guess it's a sign I shouldn't borrow them" she said

"I'm really fine Hinata-chan. Yes, they're really causing you trouble." he said.

Hinata simply nodded. Hinata looked at her watched and saw that it was time for dinner and as head of her clan she must be present.

"Excuse me Gaara-kun but I have to go now. I have an appointment that I cannot miss."Hinata said looking at Gaara's handsome face.

" It's quite alright Hinata-chan. I was going to leave soon. I've got to meet up with Temari and Kankuro." Gaara said looking at the soft luscious lips of Hinata.

Then Hinata made some handsigns and a vanished into thin air. She did a jutsu to teleport her back to the Yuu mansion.

Gaara was thinking about the events that just occurred. He was thinking of how close he was to kissing Hinata. How her voice was music to his ears. Then he snapped out from his deep thinking and exited the library.

**So guys what do you think about this chapter? Write a review no matter how brutal it is. It would hep me improve a lot. Also, I need help on the guy Hinata's going to be with. Please give me reviews it really helps with the story. It gives me inspiration when people give comments no matter how bad or good. You can give me tips, corrections and recommendations with my story. **


	13. Wrath

**I Do not own Naruto.**

**A review would really help me with the story. Please feed me reviews. Give me tips or anything. Review and like if you like my story Pretty Please. **

**Suggestions are accepted.**

* * *

Hinata was done for the day. Her training with her grandma and Nobuko ended early. It was three more days until The Grand Acknowledgment Ceremony. Since she had spare time she decided to have a little stroll around the village.

As she was taking her stroll around the village wearing tight black leggings and a plain white V-neck shirt with her hair up in a high ponytail, the men couldn't help but stare at Hinata's beauty and her perfect body. Men where practically drooling and oogling at the sight of Hinata. Hinata feeling a little hungry decided to have an early dinner at Ichiraku's Ramen since it was the nearest place to eat.

**At Ichiraku's Ramen**

Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru just completed their mission and decided to have dinner at Ichiraku's Ramen. They went to their usual table and sat down. They overheard a couple men talking about someone.

Man 1: You should have seen her! Damn she was smoking hot

Man 2: I did! She looked like an angel fallen from heaven.

Man 3: An angel, she's a goddess. A SMOKING HOT SEXY GODDESS!

The men nodded in agreement to the statement then they left. Naruto and his companions couldn't help but wonder who the men were talking about. Who was the girl whom they called a goddess.

Kiba smirked and said "Whoever they were talking about I would gladly introduce myself to this person."

"Oi! Baka! Not if I would do it first. I'll sweep her off her feet before you start saying some lame pick-up line." Naruto said.

"Idiot! You're not good looking as I am. Plus the chicks love and adore me."Kiba boasted.

"Says who your mommy?" Naruto replied.

Shikamaru and Shino just stare at the two idiots who were practically fighting over someone they haven't met yet.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily.

Shino just nodded in agreement.

Hinata had arrived at Ichiraku's she didn't noticed Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru and Shino who were basically arguing especially Kiba and Naruto. She ordered her food and sat near the counter.

Of course all of the men couldn't help but stare at her. The people who were eating started conversing.

" Look it's her. She really is beautiful."a man said.

"I'm so jealous! Why is she so beautiful?" a woman said.

Naruto and his companions couldn't help but overhear the conversion. They immediately stopped arguing. They were scanning the place and saw a lady who was seated near the counter waiting for her order. They didn't see her face due to the reason she was having a conversation with Ayame. Even though the lady was facing back, their noses were bleeding upon seeing how perfectly proportion her body was. Kiba and Naruto stood up heading towards the lady but a crowd of men immediately crowded the lady. They men were asking the lady the stupidest of questions and requests like "Would you marry me?", "Would you go out with me" and etc.

Naruto and Kiba couldn't get through the crowd. They decided to wait until the lady had already left Ichiraku. That when they would make their move.

Hinata had finally finished her meal and the men had finally left her alone thanks to the help of Ayame. She decided it was time to head home since she had to help in the preparations. She thanked Ayame and left.

Naruto and his companions heard the door's bell and knew from that moment that their "target" had left. Kiba and Naruto immediately started dashing out of the place. Hinata decided to take short cut between an alley little did she know that Naruto was there. (Naruto and Kiba decided to split up in looking for Hinata while Shino and Shikamaru were just following their idiotic plan.) Naruto saw the lady but he didn't quite see her face due to alley was dimly lighted. Hinata was suddenly pinned to the wall by a guy.

"Hey there beautiful, How would you like you and me know each other?" a man said.

Hinata was shocked she knew who that voiced belonged to it was none other than Naruto's.

Hinata P.O.V

What in the hell is going on here?! Hinata was mad, no, she was infuriated. She realize the area was dimly lighted and guessing that he didn't quite see her face. Why is Naruto here?! Kami! I still hate his guts.

End of P.O.V

Hinata was pisssed, with a clenched fist she punched Naruto which she had sent him flying. Naruto's body landed at the feet of Kiba,Shino and Shikamaru. They were wondering what had happen.

Suddenly the saw a figure appeared.

"You piece of shit! You think I would do anything with you after what you did! You're an idiot!" an infuriated voice said that was familiar.

They realized the so called "goddess" was Hinata. Indeed it quite suited her. Though in her infuriated state she was still amazingly beautiful.

"Hinata" the others said her name.

Hinata saw the others and said pointing her finger at them, "You do you still think I would be the same old Hinata? Didn't I testify it at the party that I had no plans whatsoever in being that shy and weak girl before."

"And you (pointing her finger at Naruto) How dare you hit on me?! Do you think that I would forgive you so easily!? I don't think so." she said angrily.

"Well, uhmm Hinn-aa—tta, I didn't know it was you. Right guys?" Naruto said while he was trying to stand up.

"Right" the others replied feeling the frightening aura radiating from Hinata.

"Oh really! You know what. I really am PISSED seeing your faces, except for you Shino-kun." Hinata said.

With that Hinata made some handsigns. A huge lightning bolt suddenly came and struck Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. They were totally fried. Hinata punishment didn't kill them. She didn't even us 0.5% percent of the actual jutsu it was just enough to make them feel pain. With that feeling satisfied continued her way home.

"Shit! That was painful." Naruto said.

"Oi! Shino why didn't that lightning hit you?" Kiba asked who was trying his hardest to stand up.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I never underestimated her or talked badly about her." Shino said adjusting his glasses.

"Troublesome, she has gotten really stronger and by the looks of it she still hates our guts." Shikamaru said who was lying on the ground.

"But she sure has changed. Hina-chan is totally different she wasn't this violent before." Kiba said.

"I guess it was all our fault. We who underestimated her and now we know the results." Naruto said.

Little did they know that Itachi and his team saw the situation that had took placed. Hinata had caught Itachi's eyes. He found how amusing it was that the once shy Hyuga heiress could deliver such a strong jutsu without any effort and used it as punishment. He found it very appealing and attractive. He must get a chance to personally talk to Hinata.


	14. Boy encounter part 3

**Sorry for the long update. I've been very busy. Also, I really appreciate the reviews. So please read and review this chapter. Give some suggestions. And I don't own Naruto. Thank you for following my story too. I'll try to update this story every now and then. So please be patient. Also like the story if you like it. :D**

* * *

Itachi and the Akatsuki happened to saw the events that occurred. They saw how Hinata had punished Naruto and his friends.

"Woooh! Look at that! Un" Deidara said.

"I know did you see how that blue haired girl punished the kyuubi vessel?!" Sasori said in reply.

"You mean Hinata Hyuga. "replied Itachi with a little blush on her face

Apparently Hidan seemed to notice that their Anbu Captain was blushing.

"Oi! Seems like Itachi damn likes someone." Said Hidan snickering and pointing at Itachi.

"Hmmm, it appears so! That our comrade has developed an interest toward that blue haired female." Kisame retorted.

Itachi didn't bother arguing with his team. He just sighed thinking it was useless in talking them out of it for they wouldn't listen to him anyway.

"What was the name of the female anyway?"Kazuko asked.

"Hinata" Itachi replied immediately but unconscienciously.

Thus earning a few teasing glares from his team.

Suddenly Tobi started singing with Konan, "Itachi and Hinata sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marr.."

They were cut off by Itachi giving them a death glare with his sharingan activated.

Hinata was helping around the mansion preparing for the celebration. Suddenly her grandma started calling her name.

"HINATA! HINATA dear, I want you to pass your application form at the Hokage's Tower."she said.

"Hai! Baa-chan", Hinata said.

"Very well then, me and Noboku will manage things from here." Her grandma replied.

Hinata did some hand signs and teleported to the Hokage's tower.

**At the Hokage's Tower**…

Kakashi and Tsunade were discussing about the Anbu.

"Kakashi, a lot of these young jounin have shown quite potential but I can only say one has really caught my attention" said Tsunade while taking a sip of sake.

"Hmmm.. Who might that be?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a knock.

"Hinata-sama is here my lady."Shizune said.

"Let her come in" replied Tsunade

"Hokage-sama I would like to pass the papers you asked for." Hinata said.

Tsunade just nodded. She gave a wink to the famous copy nin, Kakashi.

Kakashi then realized the person that caught the interest of Tsunade was the once super shy Hinata.

"Hinata I have heard you are training really hard to become an Anbu. Is it true" Tsunade said.

" Hai, Hokage-sama." Hinata replied.

"Well then you have caught my attention and I would want you to join the Anbu but first you have to spar with Kakashi over here." Tsunade said.

Kakashi suddenly was shocked by the sudden statement of Tsunade

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

_I can't believe I got drag in to this. I have to fight Hinata or I won't hear the end of it from Tsunade. I just really want to read my book. What a drag, I hope Hinata doesn't agree to this, if she does I'll just end the fight really quickly so I can go back to my book._

**End of P.O.V**

"Hokage-sama I gladly accept the challenge." Hinata replied with so much determination in her voice.

"I love your enthusiasm Hinata. Oi Kakashi! Get your lazy butt to the training grounds you're going to battle Hinata to test whether or not she's worthy of being an Anbu." Tsuande said.

"Alright, Alright. Hinata-san I hope you're ready for this I won't go easy on you just because you've return back to Konoha from training." Kakashi said to Hinata.

"Hai, Kakashi sensei. I'm ready for this and Kakashi sensei don't hold back please." Hinata said with a slightly cheery tone and a scary one.

Kakashi was shocked he didn't know what to expect from this fight.

**At the battlefield **

The two contenders were ready for battle. The rules plain and simple. Don't kill. Just knock the person cold and senseless.

"Chidori!" Kakashi said initiating the fight.

_Hinata just easily dodge the attack from Kakashi. Kakashi is randomly throwing kunai at Hinata. She_ easily dodged and blocked each one. Hinata was getting irritated from being the one attacked.

She then threw a bunch of kunai which Kakashi did not notice. Now it was Hinata's turn to counter attack. She did some few hand signs and suddenly she started glowing. Her clothes seem to change. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black shorts that really hugged her figure. There was some marks on her skin. The pattern was that of a lightning bolt surrounding her body.

Kakashi was blown off with the appearance of Hinata. She looked so pleasing to the eyes. He was in a daze. Then everything went black.

Kakashi seemed off guard now was Hinata's chance to attack. She made a few hand signs. Suddenly her marks started glowing then she said "Minimal lightning strike 10% impact." She then pointed her finger to Kakashi and lightning wave suddenly came out from her finger.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice and it hit him right away. He was knocked out cold and senseless.

**Tsunade P.O.V**

" _I can't believe it Hinata has achieve the ancient sign of lightning. Those marks can be performed by few only. She can even control the shock of impact of that jutsu. She's definitely becoming an Anbu. Her clothes even change. Kakashi even got incinerated. Hahahaha." _

**End Of P.O.V**

Hinata saw the Kakashi was unconscious she immediately rush to him. She was worried so she started healing him. A strange gold chakra was emitting from Hinata's hand as she was healing Kakashi.

"Oh please, Kakashi sensei wake-up. I hope I didn't hurt you that much." Hinata said.

Suddenly Kakashi was regaining consciousness and Hinata didn't seem to noticed.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

_My head really hurts. Who's that angel I see healing me. Kami! It's Hinata she looks like an angel. No! more of a goddess. She looks so beautiful and plus really sexy in that attire. I underestimated her strength she defeated me in an instant. Now she's healing me. She's turning me on. Wait! She's activating her Byakugan._

**End of P.O.V**

"Byakugan" Hinata said almost in a whisper.

Suddenly a hand was held by Kakashi.

"Hinata, I'm okay I feel much better now."said Kakashi.

Hinata then deactivated her Byakugan.

"Are you sure sensei?" replied Hinata worried.

"Oh yes, Hinata-san I'm feeling much better than before. You're quite a healer." Kakashi said

Hinata just blushed to Kakashi's compliment.

"Oh no sensei, I'm not that good. Sensei you should let Tsunada-sama check you up" Hinata replied.

Then Kakashi went near Hinata's face and whispered to her ear.

"It's okay Hinata. Don't worry about me and I'm more worried about you. Did I hurt you?" Kakashi said.

Hinata then suddenly became read as a tomato and she came face to face with Kakashi. She realized that their faces were really close.

"Good job Hinata. You did a good job in beating Kakashi. Now you are officially an Anbu member. I'll send you a scroll in which team you are assigned to." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama I have a request to make." Hinata said.

"What is that Hinata?"Tsunade asked.

"Will you please make sure Kakashi-sensei is alright?" Hinata said.

"Alright Hinata, but Kakashi is a stubborn man and he seems alright with me. Since you healed him and he won't listen to me anyway." Tsunade said.

Hinata then looked at Kakashi with her beautiful pale lilac eyes. She said "Kakashi-sensei will you please let Tsunade look at you since you won't let me?."

Kakashi was mesmerized by Hinata's eyes and he quickly nodded his head.

Tsunade was shocked that Kakashi agreed so easily. She was guessing that Kakashi was mesmerized by Hinata. Finally, something to use against Kakashi, Tsunade smirked.

"I guess I will be going now. Thank you so much for everything Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said as she bowed to each person.

Then she left heading back to her home.

"Hey Kakashi, I know what's wrong with you." Tsunade said smirking.

"What?" Kakashi replied.

"You like Hinata . I could tell from the tent in your pants." Tsunade said.

Kakashi was silent all of a sudden.

"HAHAHA. Looks like Kakashi likes someone. By the way Kakashi you aren't the only one that seems to like her." Tsunade said as she headed back to her office.

Kakashi was now thinking he has competition. He was thinking of a plan how he should win Hinata's heart.


	15. Family

**Thank you so much to my followers ,to the people who have commented and to the people who liked my story.I really appreciate it. so much I hope you like this chapter. Please review this so I would know what to improve on. Sorry for the bad grammar and stuff. Review please. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a day before the grand acknowledgement ceremony of the Yuu clan. Indeed Hinata was very busy today. Luckily all the servants were very cooperative as usual. Her grandma was behaving very well since Nobuku was with her. Hinata was very excited as well because the rest of her relatives from the Yuu clan would be arriving any time of the day.

Hinata was currently in her office making sure all the invitations were sent. She has invited everyone in the leaf village, even the one who've caused her great pain but it was the betterment of the Yuu clan to be known to everyone. She even invited the Hyuugas.

"HIIINNNNAAATAAA-CHAN!" a familiar voice was shouting from the hallways. Suddenly a young man with blonde hair and electric purple eyes came bursting in her office. It was none other than her younger cousin Isamu.

Hinata sweatdropped. "Hello Isamu-kun. It's nice seeing you again. I didn't expect you until later part of the day."said Hinata sweetly to her younger cousin.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHH, Hina-onee-chan doesn't miss me at all." Isamu replied as fake tears rolled down from his eyes.

"Of course I missed you. How could I not I miss any of you? You were the people who made me feel wanted and love." Replied Hinata.

At that instant Isamu-kun stopped crying.

"Now now, let's go find your parents. I must welcome them from their journey." Hinata said to Isamu.

Downstairs Isamu's parents were admiring the preparations.

"They really out done themselves with the acknowledgement ceremony. Don't you think darling?" Akihiro said to his wife.

"Darling, I would agree to that. Everything looks so marvelous and splendid."replied Kamiko holding her husband's hand.

"Well it isn't the lovey dovey couple. No wonder why I have seven grandkids from you two."said Hikaru sheepishly.

The couple blushed at the comment made by the Yuu elder.

"Okaa-san you're embarrassing me again." Akihiro said to his mother.

"It's nice to see you again Mama." Kamiko greeted her spontaneous mother-in-law.

"It's nice to see you again my dear. I'm glad my son is married to a kind and understanding person like you…" Hikaru paused a bit and continued talking "unlike your sister Hanae…"

Akihiro was saddened by hearing his deceased sister's name. Her beautiful, strong and kind hearted sister. Kamiko was also saddened because her husband really looked up to his oneechan. Also, Hanae helped her in delivering her firstborn child, Hiroyuki.

Suddenly Isamu and Hinata came downstairs at the sight of Hinata, Kamiko was very well reminded of Hanae,Hinata's mother. She was the spitting image of her mother. She pitied the young girl for growing up in such an environment that treated her so badly. How she wasn't able to express herself properly due to her bastard of her father.

"Welcome!Auntie Kamiko and Uncle Akihiro. It's nice seeing you again. I'm guessing you must be tired from your journey.I'll let one of the wonderful servants escort you to your rooms." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan it's good to see you again. My my you've gotten yourself more beautiful I must say. Isn't it right darling? A spotting image of your kaasan I must say."said Akihiro.

Hinata blushed furiously at the comment her uncle just said.

Kamiko replied to her husband, "Now now dear, you're embarrassing Hinata but you're right she indeed has gotten more beautiful and a spitting image of her mother."

"Hinata-chan it's good to see you again. I bet Isamu-kun has bothered you amidst your busy schedule. If you're wondering where his other siblings are, they're coming a little later part of the day with the other relatives." Kamiko said to Hinata while giving her hug.

"Auntie, Isamu-kun wasn't bothering me in fact he actually helped me with the invitations. He taught me a jutsu that morphed the papers into butterflies and the butterflies flew off to the people who were invited." Hinata replied.

Hikaru started laughing and said, "Ahh! I remember that jutsu. It was when I was too lazy to send invitations myself. Nobuku-san would always get mad at me for not doing the task in handing out the invitations."

Everyone sweatdropped at that moment for they knew that the Yuu elder was very spunky and playful.

Suddenly a wave seriousness surrounded them when Akihiro asked Hinata a question.

"Is your bastard of a father invited and that prideful clan of his, also the one you called "comrades" coming" he asked.

"Oh if they're coming, me, Nii-sans and Nee-chans are going to give them a piece of our minds for making Hinata onee-chan sad and miserable." Isamu said with determination in his eyes.

Hinata was grateful and happy for their love and protection they showed her.

Hinata giggled and replied to Isamu"Now, now Isamu there's no need for that. I've already caused quite a riot."

"Uncle Akihiro I did invited them. I wanted to let them know that I'm not the Hinata from before. I want them to know that I have changed. Also, I want everyone in Konoha to acknowledge or at least know that the Yuu clan is still very much alive and still a mighty and powerful clan." Hinata said.

Hikaru was so proud of her granddaughter. Her granddaughter was radiating with so much confidence and power right now. Like a Yuu should be.

"I'm very proud of you Hinata-chan. Not only me but the rest of the Yuu-clan as well." Akahiro said to Hinata.

They heard an "ehem" coming from Nobuku.

"I guess our faithful servants, no our friends, our companions since the Yuu-clan was established are very proud of you. My dear." Akahiro said patting Hinata's head.

A tear came down from Hinata's eyes. She was very happy she had found her true family that loved and cherished her. Who didn't judge her and willingly accepted her. She was even told the truth about her mother's death. Though they told her it would hurt her but she knew that if they told her about the truth she might become stronger. Actually her grandma told her.

_**Flashback…**_

_It was on a sunny day Hinata and Hikaru just came back from training. They sat under the big oak tree. Hinata was feeling a great revelation was about to be told to her today. Then her grandmother began to spoke._

"_Hinata-chan, my lovely granddaughter. It's about time you learn about your mother's death."her grandma said to her._

_Hinata was silent._

"_Are you ready to know the truth? The truth about everything." her grandma said in a serious voice._

_Hinata simply nodded her head. She knew that she needed this no matter how painful the truth maybe._

"_Hinata, my dear. Your mother loved you so much. We only saw you when you were measly months born. Your mother was also foolishly in love with your bastard of a father, Hiashi. Your mother believed in your father so much. She believed that she loved Hiashi and Hiashi loved her back. Your uncle has known Hiashi likes to play with the hearts of females but your mother did not believed him. They got married. At first Hiashi treated your mother very well. Then she got pregnant with you. Your father was glad that your mom was pregnant. Hiashi was expecting a male child. When you were born Hiashi was not happy. He did not get a male child but a lovely baby girl instead. Your mother was very happy when you were born. She thought that your father was also happy when you were born. About a couple of months have passed since you were born she decided to visit us. We were overjoyed to see you my dear. Your mother confided me in telling your father about the clan she came from. I told her it wouldn't be right since your uncle didn't approve of your mother's marriage with your father. You see my child when a member of the Yuu clan does not approve of a marriage of another clan member something bad is going to happen in the future and no matter how much a member would confide to her partner about the Yuu clan there would be no sound coming from her mouth." _

_Hinata gasped at the sudden thought. Which stopped Hikaru and patted her astonished granddaughter's head._

"_I'm sorry for interrupting you Baa-baa-san." Hinata said meekly._

"_It's okay my child. Let's see now where was I? Oh yes, your mother had returned back to the Hyuuga clan. She planned for years on telling her beloved husband the truth of what clan she came from .She tried so many times. But ended in failure. Then it was on that day that you're mother heart was totally broken. She saw your father with another woman from the branch house of that clan. Your father was holding another woman in his arms. You were to young Hinata at that time. Your mother told you that she was pregnant and that she had to go somewhere in the mountains to make sure the baby was alright. But Hinata your mother came to us with a broken heart. A broken heart caused her death not because of child birth. Your father knew the reason why your mother die but he didn't even bother apologize. After your mother's death I personally came to him and asked if I could bring you back to your mother's clan. Your father refused simply because you possessed the Byakugan and that I was just trying to steal your kekkei genkai. I tried telling him that I was Hanae's mother but he wouldn't believe me. He told me he will kill you if I ever bother or come near the Hyuuga clan. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let my precious granddaughter die. The only thing that was very precious to Hanea." Hikaru said as tears falling from her eyes._

_Hinata was now in shock and started to cry as well. She embraced her grandmother as both of them sought each other's comfort. But Hinata felt lighter, she felt the invisible shackles were gone. The truth was hard to take all of it. It revealed to her everything she needed to know. Then they returned to the Yuu's compound. Everyone comforted her by letting her cry it all out in her room. When she came out of her room everyone worked very hard in cheering her up. That was the day she felt truly loved, cherished and confidence. She had finally found a place where she had belonged._

_**End of flashback….**_

_**Meanings of names:**_

Akihiro- bright scholar

Kamiko- superior child

Hanae- flower beauty

Hiroyuki-widespread happiness

Isamu-courage or brave


	16. Family part 2 Boy encounter part 4

**I hope you like this chapter. I made this out of impulse. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Review the story.(PLEASE)**

**Tell me my mistakes Please.**

**Still confused of the pairing.**

* * *

Isamu's siblings arrived during the latter part of the day and so did the rest of the Yuu-clan. The arrival was so warm. That Hinata was definitely ready for tomorrow's acknowledgment ceremony. Hinata's relatives even found out that Hinata was already Anbu, thanks to her grandma who announced it during lunch time which she earned a long speech from Nobuku about manners and etiquette. Also, reminding her that she is a Yuu elder. The rest of the relatives laugh at that juncture at the site of Nobuku and Hikaru bickering. The other Yuu elders were spontaneous, boisterous and humorous. They only act proper when other there are important matters, ceremonies and events involved.

Hinata was enjoying her lunch with her relatives when Nobuku handed her a scroll with the seal from the Hokage.

"What does it say Hina-chan?"asked Kamiko.

"It's nothing, the Hokage-sama just sent for me."replied Hinata.

"Is it Anbu my dear?" Akihiro asked Hinata while snatching the last piece of chocolate cake on the table before his mother notices.

Hinata just simply nodded her head and sweardropped at her Uncle's antics.

"NOOOO! That's my cake. Didn't I told you before that I always get the last piece of cake" Hikaru said  
scolding her son and wacking his hand with a spoon.

"Oww! That hurt Kaa-san. But you had three slices already."Akihiro replied.

"I told you I LOOOOOVVVEEE CHOCOLATE CAKE ever since you were a young boy."replied his determined mother.

Hinata,the servants and the rest of the Yuu-clan just sweatdropped at the mother son who was arguing over the sliced of cake. Hikaru Yuu made some handsigns and froze Akihiro into a block of ice. They knew not to mess with her when it comes to her chocolate cakes. The ice block was melted completely as Nobuku melted it with a fire jutsu.

"Okkk-aaaa-sss-aan! WWwwwhat dddid yyou ddoo ttthat ffforr?" said Akihiro who was stuttering due to the cold.

"Stop being a wimp you know you can stand much colder temperature than that. That's what you get for disobeying your Mama!" Hikaru said with a smirk on her face.

"She's right dear you know how Mama is with her sweets." Informing her husband.

Hinata and the rest just sweatdropped at the situation. This always happens when Akihiro tried getting some of his mother's sweets.

"Grandma, did you forget that if you eat any sweets, Nobuku-chan's going to get mad and you have to eat the green jelly you hate so much for a week." Hinata reminded her grandma.

Nobuku was smiling evilly at the corner for the Yuu-elder disobeyed and not following her diet plan.

"Oh no! I forgot damn it I hate that healthy stuff."Hikaru said sadly.

Everyone just laughed at the sudden turn of events.

"Everyone! Please excuse me. Hokage-sama has asked for my presence." Hinata announced to her family.

Everyone just smiled to her and wave their hands reassuringly. Signaling the approval of her departure. The Yuu-clan was very proud of Hinata. They adore her so much. They agreed she'd make a fine clan leader of Yuu in Konoha.

**At the Hokage's office….**

Itachi was there inside the Hokage's office. He was summoned by Tsunade also. Apparently the Hokage didn't request for his presence only. Suddenly they heard a knock.

"Tsunade-sama, she has arrived." Shizune said.

Itachi was curious the person they were waiting for was a woman.

"Let her in." Tsunade replied.

Itachi was shock. The woman they were waiting for was none other than Hinata. Hinata was wearing black leggings that were up to her above her knees, a white tank top, a not so bulky black jacket and some ninja shoes. Her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hokage-sama." Hinata said as she bowed to Tsunade.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I guess you were pretty busy. Itachi-kun kept me company anyways." Tsunade said as she looked at Itachi.

Hinata looked to her side and saw the older Uchiha. The Uchiha genius. His hair was lighter and was tamer than Sasuke's. He was wearing his Anbu uniform but still showed how toned his body was. He radiated power too.

"Hello Uchiha-san sorry to keep you and the Tsunade-sama waiting."said Hinata.

"It's alright Hinata. You must have been busy today." Itachi said in a kind voice.

Hinata simply nodded.

"Okay2x.. Hinata and Itachi, I called you here so that both of you know that you are to be partners from now on. Hinata is your second in command in your squad." Tsunade said a saw Itachi was about to say something but she quickly cut him off before he was able to speak.

"Yes, Itachi. Hinata is already Anbu. She is capable of leading the squad. Any objections?" Tsunade said.

Itachi just smirked and replied back, "None at all. I believe Hinata-san is quite capable in being my second in command since she is in Anbu."

Itachi was just plainly shocked and happy at the same time. He had Hinata as his partner and that would mean they get to be together a lot.

"That is of you may leave." said Tsunade as she took out a sake bottle and started drinking it's contents.

Hinata stood up calculating the events that just happened. Both Itachi and her were nearing the door when suddenly Tsunade stopped them.

"Hinata-chan you are going to be a great clan leader. Thanks for the invitation." Tsunade said then she turned and looked at Itachi.

"Oi, Itachi you must escort Lady Yuu to her home. She must arrived there in one piece." Tsunade said to Itachi.

"There's no need Hokage-sama. I can go home by myself. I don't want to be a burden to Uchiha-san."said Hinata to Tsunade with a smile.

"It's quite alright. It would be my pleasure in walking with you home. Also, it would be nice to get to know with my partner."said Itachi.

Hinata blushed at that stamen made by Itachi. Tsunade just realized from that moment another guy likes Hinata. Why? Simply, Itachi would just simply disappeared and would never escort someone. Let alone the person's own home. Tsunade is now wondering how many hearts have Hinata captured ever since coming back to Konoha. With that she realized both were gone from her sight.

Itachi was very happy that he walked home with Hinata.

_**Flashback…**_

_Hinata and Itachi were walking along the streets of Konoha. They were silent but it wasn't the awkward kind. Itachi decided to make small talk ._

"_Hinata-san, I want to thank you for inviting us to the ceremony tomorrow. Sasuke and I are truly grateful." Sincerely Itachi said._

"_No problem at all Itachi__-san." Said Hinata._

"_Itachi just Itachi ,Hinata-san."said Itachi._

"_Oh..and you can call me Hinata. Alright?" said Hinata and gave a big beautiful smile to Itachi._

_When Itachi saw her smile. His legs felt like jelly and his heart was beating so fast. Hinata looked so cute when she smiled at him. The Uchiha genius was feeling strange never in his entire life has he felt any connection like this._

"_Are you okay Itachi-kun?" asked Hinata._

_Itachi with arm crossed simply nodded his head._

"_Itachi, I'll be going on my own now. Thank you for walking with me."said Hinata as she waved her hand ._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Itachi then started heading back to the Uchiha compound thinking about how he had a weird "connection" when he was with Hinata.


	17. Ceremony part 1

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Comments, suggestions and questions are very much appreciated. Like if you want to. **

**Thank you to the people who wrote reviews, followed and liked my story. Thank you very much. I sincerely appreciate it.**

** cagallijula27 Yes, Hiashi hates Hinata for not being a boy. He was really expecting a boy. It was explained by Hikaru. In this story Hanabi's mom is also dead. It Akihiro not Neji's father. I never mentioned anything about Hizashi. Hinata and Hanabi have the same father but different mother.**

_**The day of the Acknowledgement Ceremony of the Yuu Clan.**_

Everyone was gathered at the town center. That was the meeting place. Everyone was wondering why they were supposed at the town center and not the exact location of the compound.

"Hmmm, Why do we have to wait here?" said Naruto.

"I don't know cause it's here stated in the invitations." Kiba replied.

"Hmm… I have a question maybe there's no ceremony after all. It might be a trick. Besides how can we miss another clan's residence in Konoha?" stated Naruto.

"Hmm..Naruto stop being troublesome, will you?" annoyed Shikamaru said.

Everyone was dress in formal clothes. The very proud Hyuga clan was wearing their best clothes proving to everyone they are the mightiest clan ever.

"Hmph, apparently they are disgracing themselves already." Hiashi said commenting.

Just then Lady Tsunade has arrived with Shizune. When everyone saw the Hokage they

"See Shizune. I told you we won't be late. Everyone is here." Tsunade said to her assistant.

"Tsunade-sama, may I remind you we are actually quite late." Shizune replied.

Hiashi said something to the clan about leaving because it was a waste of time waiting. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and two beautiful women appeared. The first woman had short red hair and was wearing glasses. She was wearing a simple black dress with long sleeves that ended at her wrist with white lace trimmings. The first woman spoke.

"I see everyone is here. I am Nobuko. Head Servant of the Clan and this is Lady Kimiko"she said addressing the second woman who had light golden hair that was beautifully braided. She was wearing a beautiful light purple kimono with intricate designs in red that contrasted beautifully with her grey eyes.

"We apologize for being late. You see we had to wait for everyone to arrive. " she said smiling to everyone.

Everyone stared at the Hokage apparently it was her fault. Shizune shot Tsunade with an "I told you so" look. Tsunade just sweatdropped realizing it was her fault.

"I'm sorry everyone." Tsunade said apologizing with a laugh.

"Okay everyone. Come this way and follow us." Nobuko said.

Kimiko and Nobuko lead the group to a district in Konoha. They suddenly came to halt at a small hut.

"Everyone we're here."Kimiko said.

Everyone was flabbergasted at the location. They realized the ceremony was going to be held in that small hut.

Hiashi then commented with a smug look on his face, "This is where the ceremony is going to be held? How pitiful."

Nobuko adjusted her glasses first then said in a serious tone, "Don't let looks deceive you, Lord Hiashi."

Kimiko then did some hand gestures and suddenly a great majestic mansion appeared. Everyone was shocked. The compound was bigger than Uchiha and Hyuuga's combined.

"Nobuko-chan, It's time to let the guess in. The Ceremony about to start soon." Kimiko said with a smirk on her face.

Hiashi and the rest were blown away by the revelation of such a place. They had never expect a place such as this existed in Konoha.

"WOW! Look at that size of the place."said Kiba with eyes wide opened.

"I know right." Naruto chirped.

"Hiashi, seems like you're the one who's pitiful." Tsunade said as she passed him.

As the people entered the mansion they were greeted by a lot of servants.

"They have so many servants."said Sakura wearing a sea foam coloured kimono with cherry blossoms.

"I know and this place is so huge." Ino replied wearing a yellow kimono with cranes.

The group was lead into a beautiful garden with lanterns decorated everywhere. Everything was decorated so beautifully with the colours light purple,dark blue and black. Everyone took their seats assigned to them.

A gong's sound was heard it was the start of the ceremony. Onstage a number of people came out the women were wearing beautiful kimonos that had intricate designs in different shades of purple. The men were wearing elegant dark blue obis. They took their seats near the stage.

"Those must be the clan members"stated Naruto who wearing an Orange Obi with black trimmings.

"No shit Dobe"said Sasuke who was irritated by Naruto's stupidness. He was wearing an Obi that was black and trimmed with white with the Uchiha crest at the back.

"Why you teme!" Naruto said.

"Now now Naruto behave yourself. We don't want to disrupt the ceremony do we?" Kakashi said to Naruto who was wearing a blue yukata with a grey sash.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei."replied Naruto and sat down quietly.

Then a second gong was heard. The woman from earlier with red hair then said, "Presenting the elders of the clan."

Ten people came out. There were five women and five men. The women were wearing white yukatas but each had different patterns. The men were wearing red yukatas with white sashes. They sat down on the chairs placed at the stage.

Then an old woman came out she was wearing an elgant cream coloured Yukata with beautiful pattern of butterflies. Her hair was beautifully done.

She stood up in the middle of the stage and said, "Welcome everyone, Thank You for coming to this event. I am currently standing before you to introduce to you the head of the Yuu clan."

"The Yuu clan…. Isn't that.." Kankuro said looking at Temari who was seated next to Nara Shikamaru.

"Yes, Kankuro one of the most ancient, powerful and strongest of Shinobi History." Replied Temari.

"I thought they don't exist anymore?"Kankuro said.

"I guess they've just concealed themselves and hid not wanting to be used."said Gaara.

Kankuro just nodded his head. He once read in a History book that these people hated violence and loved peace.

A gong was heard a third time. Up on stage a woman who breathtakingly beautiful was wearing a kimono that was black with beautiful floral and butterfly patterns with red trimmings. Her blue-black was beautifully braided with gems on her hair. She had milky white skin and her lips were painted bloody red. She had long eyelashes that added more to her beauty.

"May I present to you the head of our clan Yuu Hinata."the old woman said.

Everyone could not believe their eyes the woman up on stage was Hinata. There eyes wide open at the sudden revelation.

"Thank you Hikaru-sama." Hinata said as she gave a curt bow.

"You are welcome my dear granddaughter. Knock them dead." Hikaru whispered to her as she gave her a kiss on a cheek.

Then Hinata faced everyone and said with a clear voice, " I welcome everyone to the humble abode of the Yuu . I am very much honoured to be chosen as the head of the Yuu clan. It is indeed very much a spectacular day for us the Yuu to be recognized and acknowledge by Konoha village."

Tsunade who was sitting at the guest of honor spots stood up and said, " We welcome you to our village Lady Yuu. We the village of Konoha acknowledge your presence. We are truly grateful for having the privilege of such a mighty clan in our village."


	18. Ceremony part 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto/**** 私は所有していないなると****.**

** Guess: Thank you for the comment it makes me want to write more :. I don't hate Naruto. I was even planning to write a NaruHina oneshot. Besides it's just story. **

**I would like to give thanks to my followers. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you with Chapter 17. **

**Read and Review. Pretty Please.**

When Hinata was on stage all the men in the room were astounded by her beauty. She was so beautiful that she made the other females insecure.

"Thank You Hokage-sama" Hinata replied with a beautiful smile that made the Hokage blushed.

Then Hinata faced everyone and announced "Everyone it's time for dinner. Please have an enjoyable time for there will be more activities ahead."

**Dinner time…**

There were lots of tables filled with a different array of food. Music filled the dinner hall. Naruto's group was eating at the right side while the Hyuga was seated at the left side of the dinner.

Everyone was a having a great time all except Naruto and the people who belittled Hinata.

"Wow,I feel really guilty for being here you know."Sakura said.

"I know how you feel. I feel really sorry for everything we did to her."replied Ino.

"I feel the same way. She has really proven herself. Look at her now a clan leader." Said TenTen.

Naruto who was eating his food suddenly stopped eating and joined in their conversation.

"Yup, I agree Hinata even kicked our asses." Naruto said while pointing at Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Troublesome she did and she even had to control the level of pain. But it was really painful. Guess we did misjudge her."the lazy genius replied.

**At the other side of the room where the Hyuga clan was seated…**

The Hyuga clan was still stoic as ever sitting in the corner and acted as how they usually act.

Hanabi,Neji and Hiashi was having a conversation about how Hinata has changed.

"Hanabi and Neji please learn from this mistake I made."Hiashi said.

Hanabi and Neji just stared at Hiashi with questioning looks.

"I've underestimated Hinata. I've judge her and never gave her time to grow and find her talents. I've only insulted her. Look at her now she's found people who made her show her true potential. She has even surpassed my abilities." Said Hiashi with a grim expression.

Hanabi and Neji simply nodded.

"She has truly changed." Neji said.

"Yes Neji. Hinata has changed and please don't address her or relate her anything with the Hyuga or she might hurt or even kill you. Let her be the one to acknowledge us and we must simply ask our forgiveness" Hiashi replied.

"But Otou-sama, Hinata wouldn't do that. She would never kill without a reason." Hanabi replied with worried look on her face.

"Hanabi, remember the last time she visited. I could see it in her eyes. She really has cut ties with the Hyuga the only thing that she has that reminds her of the Hyuga is her Byakugan. Hyuga Hinata is gone. She is now Lady Yuu, clan leader of the Yuu clan." said Hiashi.

Hanabi and Neji understood that Hinata truly had bitter resentment towards the people who underestimated her. They simply nodded their heads as a sign of agreement to Hiashi.

"I hope everyone is enjoying their evening themselves. There would be dancing after dinner. Have a delightful time everyone." Hinata said who has now change into a dress that hugged her body tight. She was wearing a pair of dangling pearl earrings while her hair was in a beautiful bun with little gems embedded.

Hinata was truly breathtaking. All the men in the room couldn't help but stare again at Hinata. Especially the four gentlemen at the side.

Sasuke who was with Sakura and Naruto nearly choked on his food as he saw Hinata.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"_**Why am I feeling so lightheaded whenever I see Hinata? Kami! Why!" mentally asking himself. "Why are the men staring at her like that and giving her funny looks?**_

_**End of P.O.V**_

"Sasuke!Sasuke!" Sakura called to him.

"Looks like he's in a daze Sakura"said Naruto.

"Teme!"Naruto said while slapping Sasuke's back.

"Umph,Naruto! What did you do that for dobe?" angrily Sasuke asked.

"You were spacing out teme"Naruto replied.

"Sasuke-kun would you dance with me,please?" the pinkette asked Sasuke with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I would love to dance with you Sakura" yelling Naruto said which he got a punch on the head by Sakura.

Without anyone notincing Sasuke left both of them. He didn't know where he was heading until he found Gaara,Kakashi and Itachi all seated together at the side.

"Yo!"Kakashi said waving his hand at Sasuke.

Gaara just simply nodded his head.

"Silly Otouto care to join us? You seem distraught.", asked Itachi.

Sasuke didn't replied and just sat down on the chair.

"I guess your also awed by the beauty of Lady Hinata like the rest of us are, isn't that right Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke face was flushed red at the statement made by Itachi.

"I'm guessing Itachi's right, Ne Sasuke-kum?", Kakashi joined in.

Sasuke was silent and he saw Gaara smirking at the side.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan has stolen our hearts too." Kakashi said

Hinata was very busy entertaining the guests. Every male in the room wanted to have a dance with her. But since it was the acknowledgment ceremony she had to dance with the council of Konoha that included dancing with Hiashi. Finally, it was time for Hinata's dance with her father. Everyone was tense except for the rest of the Yuu clan.

"Oh Kami! Hinata going to dance with her old man." Said a tense Naruto.

Kiba nodded, he could feel the tension of the crowd even Tsunade was anxious.

Hiashi and Hinata where at the center of the room.

Hinata said with a smile on her face, "Good evening, Lord Hiashi I'm glad you and your clan could come to the Ceremony."

Hiashi who remained stoic replied," Lady Hinata it is a privilege to be here and witness this wonderful ceremony."

Then they started dancing, But still they were conversing.

"Hiashi remember this I still hate you and I am doing this because it is my duty. Never forget that I want to crush you right now with my bare hands." Hinata said.

"Daughter, What have you become?" replied Hiashi.

"Never call me that ever again if you want to live. You have done this to me. Put it in your head that I can kill you and I will show no mercy." Hinata said.

Hiashi was speechless Hinata would definitely kill him. He suddenly realizes his mistakes .Hiashi just simply nodded.

The music stopped and both the clan leaders stopped dancing.

"Thank you for the dance Lord Hiashi. I hope you understand our little agreement." Hinata said.

"Lady Yuu, you're welcome and I also thank you for the dance. Yes, I fully understand." said Hiashi in his stoic voice.

When the two finally stopped dancing, the crowd who was expecting a fight to happen was glad it was over and it turned out so well. But little did they know.

"Whew! I'm glad that was over." Said Narutto.

"I know. Especially since Hinata really despises Hiashi." Sakura replied.

**At the Hyuga table**

"Father you look pale." Hanabi said with concern in her voice.

"Hinata really has changed and I accept that it is truly my fault." Hiashi said grimly.

"Hiashi-sama, What did she actually say to you?" Neji asked.

"Neji, she has surpassed both of us and please don't dare anger her for you might not live the next day." Hiashi said warningly.

Neji was shocked that Hinata would dare do such a thing. Neji had no other choice but to agree with his Uncle.

**I'm sorry for the late updates **** I've been very busy with school. I'm thinking of writing a fanfic on One Piece or another story about Hinata paired up with Pein. **

**Also I would like to thank the people who followed and liked my story. **

**To the people who gave a review I love you guys. **


	19. Adorable Yet Deadly

**Hey guys! Do you think I forgot about "Surprise" well I definitely not. I was very busy during these past months and I was to uninspired to write. I would like to thank everyone who has gave reviews and followed as well as liked my story. I am so thankful. No pairing yet cause I'm still confused.**

The party was doing very well. Everyone was enjoying. Suddenly Hikaru stood in front of the microphone and clapped her hands to get everone's attention. Hikaru coughed and started speaking. " I am truly thankful for everyone who has come here to this ceremony and in behalf of Lady Yuu and my clan we are truly grateful for everyone's presence. Now as you know my granddaughter is of age in which she is ready for marriage..." she paused and smirked and looking a quite shocked Hinata.

Then she continued speaking, " Any of the young gentlemen may ask of her hand but must undergo a series of tests and of course the final decision lies with Lady Yuu. Of course.."

"You must be approved by me and Akemi!" said Isamu dressed in western style suit.

"Hai! Before you get close to Hina-onee chan. You must win our favor and defeat us in battle or else you our not worthy of my Hina-onee chan." said a little girl about 6-7 years of age with beautiful lavender grey eyes with long beautiful orange hair in pigtails, holding a rainbow lollipop in her other hand. She was wearing a beautful light pink dress which made her look very cute and adorable.

Hinata was embarassed yet happy of how overprotective and amusing her family was. Yet she know she had to marry in order to produce an heir so she didn't mind the announcement yet she was very embarrased that she was blushing red as a tomato. When she look to the other members of the Yuu clan they were giving her a thumbs up and gave their approval.

Meanwhile...

The guests were stunned by the sudden announcement made by the Yuu elder especially the males. Even the Hokage was wondering why two little kids were one of the challenges especially the adorable little girl.

The four most eliginle bachelors were silent and they looked at each other.

Then Kakashi spoke first, " Guess our friendhip has been put to the test since it's very obvious that each one of us has feeling for the beautiful Lady Yuu."

"It is quite true that each one of us wants to win Lady Yuu's heart and marry her but our friendship is of importance too." said Itachi.

"Very well let's make a deal that whoever Hinata chooses we will still be friends and there would be no hard feelings between the four of us." Gaaara said as he leaned to the wall.

"Hn, I agree to the Kazekage's offer and besides I would rather let Hinata choose you guys knowing she's in good care rather some other bastard." Sasuke replied.

"So it's a deal then? And I agree with Sasuke-kun if I can't win Lady Yuu's heart I hope it's one of you guys."Kakashi said as he went back to reading his back.

Gaara and Itachi nodded their heads in approval of their deal.

Suddenly they heard Naruto shout and laughed," HAHAHA a bunch of brats would be part of the test. That's so easy. Maybe I should challenge you right now." Naruto said.

"NARUTO"Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"It's alright young lady. Let this gentleman do as his please. Rest assure the young master and young mistress would be alright but I.. Oh! nevermind." Nobuku said.

Sakura was no idea what to do so she just sat down listening to the red head.

Hinata was just giggling at the side Naruto doesn's know what he's against.

The two siblings just smiled and cheered.

"Yay! Did you hear that Akemi-chan?Someone has challenged us." Isamu said enthusiatically.

"Rweallwy nii-san? I'm excited! Nii-san canI be the one to bwattle that weird looking boy? Pweeaase." Akemi said as she licked her lollipop.

"HEY!" Naruto said as he heard the insult.

"But Akemi-chan I want to battle that weird looking boy too." Isamu replied.

Naruto hugged himself in the corner rocking himself saying to himself he wasn't weird looking.

The two siblings were arguing as who would battle Naruto suddenly a boy with orange hair with sharp purple colored eyes with wisdom very apparent thoug he was wearing glasses who was wearing something similar to Isamu but mint green in color , interrupted the two children.

"Nii-san, Akemi-chan won't let me battle him." said Isamu pouting.

"Daichi-nii but but but but" Akemi-chan said while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Daichi sweat-dropped and adjusted his glasses.

"Papa who did Hinata-chan trained with the last time between the two? asked Daichi.

"Well it was Isamu-kun, Daichi-kun." replied Akihiro.

"Arigatou Papa for answering my question." Daichi said with bow.

The he looked to his younger siblings who were both pouting and said,"Well Isamu-kun it's Akemi-chan's turn."

Saying those words made Akemi's eyes sparkle with delight.

"Why nii-san?" Isamu asked.

"Because my silly Otouto, it was your turn last time and don't you think it would be fair to let our imouto to have a turn, ne?" Daichi said in a soothing yet firm voice.

Isamu just simply nodded and smiled at Akemi and said,"Imouto it's your turn now and I'm sorry for being selfish."

"It's okay Nii-san.I understand you wanted to fight that weird looking guy too." Akemi said while hugging her brother.

Everyone had hearts in their eyes on the two siblings for they were so cute.

Then Akemi went to the middle of the room and said pointed her finger at Naruto " Hey you weird looking boy come and fwight mwe. I don't want you near my Hina-onee-san."

Then Naruto responded with a laugh and said and went near Akemi and patted her head,"Hahaha I'm going to fight a little girl haha. You don't know what you're up against kid."

Then something unexpected happen Akemi started doing hand signs and she her hair orange hair started to glow.

"Dragon's fire and lightning essence combination jutsu 20% impact." she said.

Naruto who wasn't expecting the attack got hit by the justsu. Akemi was not yet finished her attack and pulled a kunai out of her dress and aimed at Naruto which he was pinned to the wall. Naruto was about to attack but he was too tired all of the sudden.

"Feeling twired weird looking boy? You can't move swince my kunai are chakra absorbers and energy twime to fwinish you off." Akemi said.

Then Akemi hair started to turn blue and she yelled, " Ice Hornet Magma convergence.."

As she was about to attack she was cut off by Nobuku ,"Akemi-hime don't you think the young gentleman had enough?" Nobuku said.

"I don't care he twouched my hair Nobuku-san." said Akane.

"Touch, young mitress.. My my we need to practice on your speech since your a big girl now. Now remember that gentleman had enough so please put in considerations since he hasn't asked for Lady Yuu's hand yet. Also,I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't touch your beautiful hair without permission. Come now and have some sweets with your other siblings." Nobuku said.

"Okay Nobuku-chan." Akemi said sweetly and went towards her other siblings.

Tsunade was shocked on how little girl was able to deliver such a complex jutsu with ease flawlessly and at a young age at that.

**AKEMI - meaning bright beauty**

**DAICHI-meaning great wisdom**

**Review ,follow or like please. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I****'m sorry for not updating. I've been super busy with school and I don't know who to pair Hinata with. I know that NaruHina is already canon but I want something different. I really need help with the pairing of my story. Also, I would like to give my sincerest gratitude to those who liked my story, gave a review and other stuffs. Also, I would start editing** **"Surprise."**

Hatake Kakashi, Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke each sent a letter to the dignified Yuus to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage as a sign of permission and approval to court her. Each of them had a unique proposal but yet they had one thing in common to not let Hinata know about their intentions of wooing her. Each bachelor wanted Hinata as his own and each of them would do their best to win Hinata's heart. Each of them had their own reason but one thing for certain Hinata had capture each of their hearts. The four bachelors always had a soft spot for Hinata even before she left the village to train. They were jealous of Naruto for he was Hinata's long term crush until he crushed her spirit and was devastated when she left, though it was only a couple of years it felt like an eternity to them.

Kakashi's feelings for Hinata began when he was secretly training her when she just entered the academy. She would always bring him homemade meals she cooked when they were training together. He could easily confide Hinata about his problems and Hinata would just sit there and listen to him intently and so she would do the same. Whenever he went on a mission he would always tell Hinata first he was leaving because it felt right. Then the first time he realized he had feelings for Hinata was when Hinata hugged him when he returned back to Konoha from a deadly S-rank mission safe. His heart start beating for he could feel the warmth of Hinata and her sincerity of the hug of how worried she was for him. All he could described at that moment was bliss but he knew Hinata had eyes for someone else so he pushed the feelings aside. When Hinata left the village, he felt angry because he wasn't there to stop her from leaving and he wasn't able to do anything about the insults hurled at her which were not true. When Hinata returned back from the village he was overjoyed and as he saw her his heart started racing like never before. He didn't care if they were ten years apart, for age is just a number,compared to his love for Hinata.

For Gaara when he was still in the possession of his demon ,Shukaku, Hinata was the only one who dared to interact with him. She was the only one that Shukaku acted calm around. Gaara was branded as unwanted but when he met Hinata he felt something else from all the negative things thrown at him. He couldn't even believe that a person like Hinat ever existed for she was kind and his demon seemed to be tamed when she's around. When Hinata and Gaara first met, he was sure that his demon would want her blood but it didn't. One night when he was visiting Konoha he spotted Hinata near the lake sitting down and singing beautifully. He was so enchanted by her voice that he went near her silently. Hinata stopped when she saw Gaara, Gaara figured out that she would run away from him since he was branded as a demon by people but she didn't, instead she stood up and greeted him. He was at awe for he thought surely she would run away. He asked why she was out so late night and she told him her reason that she could not fall asleep for there were a lot of things she was thinking about. She patted her hand on the space next to her signaling Gaara to sit beside her. He sat beside her and they started talking like old friends. To Gaara, her presence was calming and soothing and not once did his demon made a sound and unaware he yawned in front of Hinata which made Hinata chuckle. Hinata then touchd Gaara's back and told him to rest his head on his lap. Gaara did not know what to do for he had never had this much physical contact with anyone and so he did what he had to do, he put his head on Hinata's lap and slowly he was drifting off to a peaceful slumber. When he awoke his head was still on Hinata's lap and he saw a beautiful angel that greeted him and it was Hinata. It was the first time he ever had a night's rest without any disturbance from his demon. He felt a part of his stone heart was cracking and in that part was only for Hinata. When he heard the news of Hinata leaving Konoha he was outraged and bloodlust for the people who did that to her because of his demon but he knew Hinata did not want that and because of that he was able to control his demon. Now his demon gone, he wanted to make Hinata his and make her feel what he felt.

Itachi fell inlove with her when he first laid his eyes on her. When he was introduced to her when they were children. She was a Hyuuga but different she showed emotions and showed her true herself. She was underestimated but as far as he could see she was indeed very strong. She captured his heart unknowingly. As she grew he was always with her and he would bring gifts from missions he came back. She was there at their special place waiting with dangos for him. He thought they were so alike, how both of their fathers are like tyrants, dictating their lives when all the want to do is do what they please but couldn't. She understood him and so did he. When his clan died due to the sickness, she went to him at the hospital with tears in her eyes and told him how worried she was about him and Sasuke. She visited him every single day until no trace of the sickness was left in him. When he was better Hinata was there waiting for him at their special place with dangos and a homemade meal. He was happy and felt so lucky that a princess like Hinata was waiting for him. When Hinata left the village, he was sad but he knew that it was going to happen one day because he knew that it was for the best so that her true potential could be shown but he couldn't but help but cry because his heart felt loneliness. On the day she left the village, he kept going back to their special place and talk to the air as if Hinata was there and tell her how much he misses her. The day when she returned back to the village was the day he was so happy but didn't want to show it since his macho image would be ruined. He wanted to hugged Hinata and hugged her right away but couldn't since his team would teased him.

The younger Uchiha had feelings for Hinata ever since he could remembered. He liked her for she was not like any of the other girls. She didn't compare him to his aniki. He felt special when he was with her. He liked her for she did not changed herself for him. She remained herself quiet and pleasant. She was kind to everybody even to him. She was from a great clan but was very down to earth unlike the other kids who were from clans. When his clan had died he considered himself lucky for he was out on a mission. The first person who had greeted him was Hinata with tears in her eyes she hugged him and told him what had happened to his clan and how he and Itachi was the only one who survived, he was shocked by the revelation but he couldn't cry as he saw Hinata's face full of tears crying for him, for his loss and that is when he realized that Hinata was the one for him. He couldn't help but cry too. He realized that Hinata was always there for him. She was like the light in his darkness. When she left the village because of the idiot named Naruto on the day he was going to ask her out, he felt pain like never before, his heart crushed and because if that he fought the living daylight out of Naruto when they were sparring. When Hinata had returned he was so happy but when he heard that she was eligible for marriage, he automatically sent a proposal though he knew there was a chance he would not be chosen but at least he tried and he would gladly accept whoever would be the one Hinata would chose especially if it is one of his friends.

When the letters arrived to the office of Lady Hikaru. She couldn't help but chuckled lightly while reading the letters. She smiled at the thought of how four good friends would fight for the hand of her beloved granddaughter and would accept whoever Hinata chooses. Hikaru then closed her eyed and leaned back on her chair and stretched her arms.

"This is going to be fun", muttering to herself. She then summoned Nobuku and instructed her to call forth the four gentlemen that caught her interest.

"Yes my Lady" replied Nobuku with a curt nod.

After a few minutes later...

The four strongest and most eligible bachelors were standing in the office of the Yuu elder.

"My, my what handsome young me have asked for the hand of my beloved granddaughter. Also with interesting qualities and not to mention very strong and powerful too.", saif Hikaru eyeing each one of them as she walk in front them back and forth in a straight line, hands behind her back.

"As you four know my Hinata is very precious and loved in our family and we wouldn't want her to have an unhappy married life due to a marriage that has no love. I want to be assured that each one of you will try very hard to win her heart and assure my clan that she will be love and cared for.." she paused and a menacing aura had surrounded room which cane from Hikaru, then she looked at the young men with a piercing gaze and continued to speak, "Or else I'll castrate your balls with this little paper clip. Am I understood?". The young men nodded right away and was at awe at how their manhoods would be cut by the tiny paper clip Lady Hikaru held .

"Very well then, tomorrow the tests will start randomly. Don't worry there will be a sign. Now go and prepare yourselves."said Hikaru.

With that the men left but not without showing courtesy first.

**So What do you think guys?Review and like please :)**


End file.
